What Happens Now?
by Agent22861
Summary: This story starts right after Viktor dies in the movie but in the first chapter it tells when Selene became a Vampire. Please review! CH. 2 UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1: What Happens Now?

What Happens Now?  
  
"What happens now?" He had asked me. If he had asked me a couple of hundred years ago I think I could have given him an answer, but for now I remained silent. I hate that question, I really do. All of my life, I have asked my self what happens next, where I go from here, what I do next, how do I act. In truth, I had lost the answer to these questions long ago, way back when I lost my god given right to live. I had died so many years ago and wish everyday that I could just feel what its like to be human, to breathe as a human, but most of all love as a human. I am sick of feeling empty and cold, sick of playing the game of the hunter and the hunted. I can see it now, feel it, as if it where a movie playing across my mind. The air had been cold that night, exceptionally cold, as if the night new what troubles lie ahead.  
  
I was in my house in the secluded sections of London, just on the outskirts of town. My family, My father who was nearing old age was tall with dark brown hair dotted with specs of gray, and blue eyes, was a bank teller, bringing home the money trying to support our family while my mother, not much younger then my father with blond hair and green eyes, stayed at home and tended to the gardens and the house work. My Sister Sarah and her husband Jason lived with us, along with my two nieces, twin girls, Elizabeth and Nicole, only the ages of 8 and 10. Nicole had the long golden locks that she had inherited from her mother and grandmother along with their eyes too. She had been a spitting image of her mother as Sarah was of our mom. Elizabeth had long, dark brown hair like her aunt and grandfather with the piercing beautiful green eyes as us too. Both girls were beautiful and precious in their own way. Every time I looked at them I saw Sarah and myself starring back at me. I loved them so much.  
  
We had all lived in a house together near a ranch where we kept our horses. I loved to ride the horses, I even had my own. My father had bought him for me when I had turned 16. Sarah on the other hand loved to tend to the garden with my mother. They were so alike my mother and her, while I was a complete daddy's girl. I loved my father so much, no matter what he did, he could never disappoint me. Everything he did in life was always put towards helping our family in someway or another. I remember that night more clearly then any day in my life. We had all had dinner out in the yard that night, it was cold, but lovely and warm in its own way. My mother had made an exceptional dinner, every single thing spelt so good you could taste it before you even put it too your lips. We had a huge turkey and warm mash potatoes and gravy, along with green beans, egg salad, tuna casserole, and an assortment of other things. We all laughed and talked about as if nothing could harm our perfect little family, oh how wrong I was.  
  
They had comes like thieves in the night, stealing the lives of those they chose to. It just so happened that the lives that they chose that night were mine and my families. I still ask myself why us, why couldn't they have gone somewhere else to feed? The clock struck 2:00 when I herd it. A creak in the floor boards, the front door slamming, muffled cries, dying pleas of those I love. It was my nieces cries I herd first. Their screams had been the ones that woke me in the first place considering their room was just two doors down. I ran down the hall and threw the door open. I screamed at what I saw as my heart broke in two.  
  
Nicole had been on the floor, blood staining the wood floors which flowed freely from her young neck. She was cold to the touch as I dropped down to my knees beside her, and put my hand to her cover her once lovely eyes, in which now looked lifeless and empty. The silent tears came down my face as I laid eyes upon two more bodies that made my heart cry out. My sister Sarah laid not four feet away from her baby girl, along with her lover, Jason, my brother in law. Jason was also cold to the touch his, he had an almost identical wound on his neck as his little girl and his wife. I brought my hand to my face as the tears blinded my vision. I closed my eyes and even with my eyes closed, I still saw their faces. A hand grabbed my arm, making me jump and scream at the same time, I looked down. It was Sarah, gasping for breath as she tried to speak.  
  
"Fathers.dead. tried to.save us. Mother too." She gasped. More tears came down my face. My beloved mother and father had died trying to save us from a horrifying death. Tears were now streaming down Sarah's face and her breath began to slip away from her. I squeezed her hand and ran my fingers through her blood stained blond hair. I lay down next to her and brought my face close to hers as I tried to hear what she said next.  
  
"They killed them. my little girls.both.gone." I cried even harder. Sarah, my only sister, my sister in which I had grown up with and had loved do dearly, was dying in my arms from a beast that had still not revealed itself to me. She looked me in the eyes.  
  
Stunning green eyes met with beautiful blue.  
  
"Save me." With that she closed her eyes and her chest rose and fell, taking her last breath as her heart beat slowly ceased to exist. I closed my eyes and held on to her as if I never wanted to let her go. I felt that if I let go of her hand that would mean the she was really gone. Sarah's word echoed through my head. They killed them. Killed them. Them. There where more then one person that had been here. I got to my feet as quickly as possible and ran to my room. I locked the door and stood there, starring at the door and waiting. I didn't even know what I was waiting for as the tears slid down my face and my breath became jagged gasps. Then I herd it. Another creak in the wooden floor boards. Then another.and another... and another. Something was coming, slowly and deliberately. They new I was there and still alive; they wanted to finish the job. My breath caught in my chest as the creaks suddenly stopped rite outside my bedroom door.  
  
Before I could react, someone shot out of the shadows and grabbed my neck from behind. I screamed as I tripped over the bed and fell to the floor, my predator half on me. Before I could hit them, a sudden pain like no other gripped hold of me. The man or what ever had sunken two long, sharp teeth into my jugular. I gasped for breath as I felt my blood flowing out of me and into this creature's mouth. I couldn't tell you what happened next, I was so weak due to the loss of blood that I lost my vision and my strength. I wanted to move, to scream, to be saved, but no one came. I was left there on the floor, soaked in my own blood and the blood of my loved ones. When I gathered enough strength, I turned my head to each side of me looking at the world in a whole new light. Every one of my senses where heightened. I could hear every sound, taste the cold night air, and smell the bloodshed in the house.  
  
The next thing I saw and heard made more tears fall silently down my face. A man in about his 40's with short gray hair and piercing blue eyes looked down upon me. He slowly leaned down to me and ran his hands through my hair.  
  
"Please.Help." I whispered. He looked at me with sympathy. This was it. I was finally going to escape this hell. He was here to save me, to take me away from this bloodbath.  
  
"Quiet child. rest, they are gone. The ones that killed them, we chased them off." He whispered into my ear before placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead. I thanked god for that man as he gathered me in his arms and carried me to a carriage in front of the house. He laid me on the seat as he took me away from death and pain. He took me to his home and took care of me, he treated me as if I was his daughter and I was ever so grateful. It was until 24 hours ago that I loved him like a father. I gave him my love and my trust. I gave him the last once of my hope and my faith. I remained faithful to him as I tracked down his enemies for him in exchange for his love and affection. It was only 24 hour ago that I realized, he, Viktor, had caused the death of those I had loved and cared for in the first place not them. It was he, my guide, my mentor, that had killed my family, gained my trust, and then had me kill his enemies for him. His enemies in which he blamed my family's death on. His enemies not mine.  
  
So here I stood, looking at what had once been my fatherly figure. He had died at my hands, just as my family had died at his. I had finally gotten my revenge and now I feel as empty as ever. I somehow thought that by killing the one who had killed my family would somehow bring them back. By I was wrong. Now here I am, standing next to Viktor's body with the Hybrid that I helped create by my side. Now Michael stood where I once was.Asking the same questions I had.  
  
"What happens now?" He asked. I turned to him and look into his eyes.  
  
"I honestly don't know." With that I lowered my head to the floor. I have spent so many years searching, killing, hunting, feeding. and yet for what? My life is once again were it was so long ago. Left asking what happens now? 


	2. Chapter 2: Tick of the Clock

A/N: Hey there! Just wanted to say thank you all SO MUCH for all of your reviews. It really helps me out a lot. Keep the review comin about I'll keep the stories comin. Thank you all again and I hope that you enjoy. Have fun! - FirstDeathDealer  
  
Chapter 2:  
Tick of the Clock  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick... Tock. Tick. Tock.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes as I herd the annoying ticking of a clock nearby, where it was coming from, I couldn't tell. I blinked for a moment and lifted my head ever so lightly off of what ever it was I was laying on, the bruise on my head where Viktor had struck me making my head pound with this simple movement. It took only a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness as looked around. I had appeared to by lying on the floor in a small room which had only one window on the far side of the wall. Steel tables and chairs with shackles seemed to be all around me as I recognized the room instantly. I was lying on the cold tile floor of the interrogation room that I had once brought Michael to, to use as a safe house while trying to keep him away from the Lycans.  
  
Though I new knew where I was, I was trying to remember how I had gotten here. It all seemed to be a blur to me, just one big blank spot where my mind and memories should have been. Fragments of the previous night had flown through my head, the Lycans, Viktor, Lucian, Michael, the two of us leaving the underground layers of the subway station where the blood had been shed, the two of us going to my car and speeding off into the night, the two of us driving around, silent, not knowing where to go and finally deciding to come here, and finally to me, passing out from exhaustion on the floor where I still obviously remained. The two of us. I looked around through the darkness to see where Michael was when suddenly I heard a movement on the floor right to the left side of me. Alarmed, in a flash I rolled over on top of the figure and had my gun out, pointed at their neck, ready to kill. My gun was cocked ready to fire when suddenly a hand wrapped around my neck pushing me back and pinning me to the floor where I lye gasping for breath under my attacker. My gun clattered across the floor and disappeared into the darkness and underneath a table.  
  
"Its ok, it's just me!" a familiar voice said in an urgent whisper. It was Michael. He loosened his grip on my neck and oxygen flooded back through my lungs. He didn't move, only looked down at me from those scared chocolate eyes of his.  
  
"Are you ok? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry if I did, I was just trying to get you --" But before he could finish I pushed him off of me and got up.  
  
"I'm fine, you can't hurt me remember." It was more a statement then a question really. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, I just wanted to get out from underneath him, it made me feel vulnerable and I hated feeling vulnerable. I walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, despite the fact that I could see in the dark. The light flickered for a moment and then came on. It wasn't too bright, for a vampire's sake obviously, but it was light none the less. Michael squinted for a moment then looked up at me again with those scared, lost eyes of his. I held his gaze for a moment, and then looked away. I could feel him studying me as I walked over to the window that had been covered by thick metal blinds to block out the sun light. I guessed it was day time, for the blinds were on timers, always shutting out the death rays when it was time too. I looked at the clock that had woken me up. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon which meant we had a long time before we would be leaving this place.  
  
"Why did you do what you did?" My thoughts where once again interrupted by Michaels soft voice. I turned and looked at him with a blank expression on my face.  
  
"Did what?" I knew damn well what I did but I asked anyway, I don't know why.  
  
"You killed him. Viktor. Why? I thought you loved him like a father." He spoke his word uncertainly, as though scared I would scold him. I looked away from him again and remained silent. He wanted answers and I was the only one who could provide them for him now, only the answers he seeked were far too painful to think about. I looked down at the floor as I washed the anger and sadness away. I didn't want to answer him, but I felt like I had to. I felt like I owed him that at the vary lest, after all, I had been the one who had brought him into this strange new world, just as Viktor had done so to me. I felt Michael get up and walk over to me. He was standing behind me, staring into my back waiting, until I felt his hand grasp my wrist so softly I almost cringed at how human the touch was.  
"Selene I deserve the truth. When you. did what you did to me. I saw all of your memories, just like I did with Lucian. I felt the pain, the sorrow that happened that night. I saw how he turned you, how he then took you in. Why did you do it? You loved him. yet you killed him. For me?" Michael's words hit me hard, making me feel vulnerable again.  
  
Damn him!  
  
A tear slipped unwillingly from my eye as I pushed down the tears with anger.  
  
"I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. He killed them. He lied to me. He told me that night that it had been the Lycans that had murdered my family while all this time he had been the true murderer!" All of my pain had left, leaving nothing behind now but anger. I turned around and faced Michael square in the eyes. He gazed at me, holding my stare.  
  
"All this time I have been searching, hunting, killing. thinking that they had killed my family when all along the killer was right in front of my eyes, playing me for a fool, making my fight his battle and believing in his lies! He had taken the one thing I loved all because he couldn't tame the beast he really is!" I was shouting now, rage boiling in my blood as the past nights events finally caught up to me.  
  
"I had believed him, helped him. Even loved him like a father. It never occurred to me that night.. How could I have been so stupid? So naïve? He had come out of now where, just appeared out of thin air. It never occurred to me that it had been his clan that took from my family without asking, stealing their lives away and drinking their innocent blood, while I was in the next room, as he fed from me and watched as I became infected with the vampire's virus. He watched as I slowly died and became this. creature of the night, cursed for all eternity. He took my life away, and made me his... Forever." Without realizing it, tears were slipping down my face and splashing to the cold tile floor like weeping crystals. All of my anger had been washed away as I cried my worries to this stranger before me.  
  
Michael took a step closer and brought his hands to cup my face. I didn't want him here, I didn't want to feel his warm skin against mine, I didn't want to know what it was like to interact with another human, and yet.  
  
Here I was, standing before Michael, the human, the hybrid, standing with my head in his hands looking down at the floor. He raised my head to look into his eyes.  
  
Piercing green met with rich warm brown.  
  
"You have me now." He whispered as if asking me to take him in, to teach him what he did not know, to promise to never leave or abandon him. I held his eyes with mine. I didn't know what I wanted but for now.  
  
I took his offer. I leaned into his body and rested my head onto his chest as his warm arms wrapped around my small form. I don't know what happens next or where we go from here. I don't even know if I want him here with me as I try to figure it out. but for now I just stayed in his arms where I clung on for support. Neither he nor I know what I have gotten us into, what I have done to him. Only time would tell. one thing was for shore. I had marked him and no one could take that away from me now. The clock ticked near by. signaling the battle that was still to come. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I had created this whole new creature which now made him...  
  
"My Michael." I whispered the word to myself as if confirming it. I wrapped my arms around his as the clocked continued to click away.  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. tock.  
  
A/N: So??? Yea or Nay??? Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!! 


End file.
